


Burger Therapie

by PeopleAreScary



Series: Die Känguru-Apokryphen 2: Electric Boogaloo [1]
Category: Das Känguru Manifest - Mark-Uwe Kling, Die Känguru Chroniken - Mark-Uwe Kling, Die Känguru Offenbarung - Mark-Uwe Kling, Die Känguru-Apokryphen - Mark-Uwe Kling
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Food, Gen, Humor, dass das hier die erste geschichte zu den Chroniken ist, es macht mich traurig
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleAreScary/pseuds/PeopleAreScary
Summary: Mark-Uwe und das Känguru essen. Sie haben Kommunikationsprobleme.





	Burger Therapie

**Author's Note:**

> Haben Sie schon mal Nachmittags in einem Raum gesessen, in dem Sie definitiv nicht sein sollten? Haben Sie dann zufällig eine Box mit Storyteller-Dice in einem Schrank gefunden? Und anschließend entschieden, dass die einzig logische Konsequenz das Schreiben einer Fanfiction mit der anderen Person, die auch definitiv nicht da sein sollte, ist? Basierend auf den Würfeln? Nein?  
Vermutlich besser so, es gibt Dinge von denen man nocht zurückkommen kann.

Wir sitzen am Abendbrottisch. Das Känguru hat schon wieder Fischstäbchen gemacht.  
„Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass bei fast allen Studien zu der Frage warum Eheleute sich trennen, Kommunikationsprobleme an erster Stelle stehen?“, sage ich.

„Du magst nicht was ich gemacht habe?“, fragt das Känguru.

„Nein“, sage ich, „Ich mochte es beim ersten Mal nicht und ich mag es auch nach zwei Jahren nicht. Außerdem sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich für etwas zahle, das ich gar nicht esse.“

„Dafür hast du gar nicht gezahlt! Die hab‘ ich vom Pinguin drüben, die Tür stand offen. Außerdem dachte ich du magst Hühnchen.“

„Ich bin Vegetarier.“

„Wirklich? Seit wann das denn?“

Seit du mich im Tiergarten gefragt hast, ob du mich essen könntest. Das hat mich verstört.“

„Das heißt jetzt isst du nur noch Blumen? Das ist ja widerlich!“

Ich beschließe, das Känguru nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass neunzig Prozent seiner Ernährung aus Schnappspralinen besteht die – objektiv – widerlich sind.

„Dir fällt sowieso nie was auf. Ich trage seit vier Monaten eine Brille und du hast mich nicht einmal darauf angesprochen.“

„Du trägst eine Brille?“

Ich fasse mir an die Nase. Ich trage keine Brille.

„Ok. Ich hab‘ sie gerade verlegt. Aber grundsätzlich trage ich eine Brille.“

„Du bist ja selbst nicht besser! Ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir seit neuestem ein Wohnmobil besitzen?“

„Nein. Warum haben wir ein Wohnmobil?“

„Beim Nachbar stand die Tür offen und der Schlüssel hat gesteckt.“

„Also ist das das Wohnmobil von unserem Nachbarn?“

„Jetzt nicht mehr.“

Eine kurze Stille kehrt ein. Meine Fischstäbchen liegen anklagend auf dem Teller. Ich esse sie nicht.

„Wenn du´s nicht essen willst, stell es doch wenigstens vor die Tür des Pinguins. Der mag es auch nicht, wenn die Katzen in seinem Müll stöbern.“

„Känguru, da hängt eine Videokamera im Flur.“

Das Känguru blinzelt. Dann dreht es sich zu Krapotke und sagt: „Mach du mal.“

Krapotke isst einen Burger.

„Sag mal,“ sage ich, „warum hat Krapotke eigentlich einen Burger und ich Fischstäbchen?“

„Weiß ich auch nicht“, sagt das Känguru und schneidet sich ein weiteres Stück von seiner Pekingente ab.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Danke an die drei Leute die das hier tatsächlich gelesen haben!  
Ich wünsche Ihnen einen Tag.


End file.
